historicafandomcom-20200222-history
Epistle to Titus
The Epistle to Titus was a letter from Paul the Apostle to Saint Titus, written in 65 AD. Dealing with the duties of presbyters (elders) and bishops, it is the twelfth book of the New Testament of the Christian Bible. Summary Chapter 1 Paul greeted Saint Titus as "my true child in a common faith", and told him that he had left him on Crete to amend what was defective, and to appoint elders in every town. He said that bishops mush be blameless and not arrogant, quick-tempered, a drunkard, violent, or greedy, instead being hospitable, a lover of goodness, master of himself, upright, holy, and self-controlled, and that he would hold firm to the sure word as taught. He also warned that there were many insubordinate men, empty talkers, and deceivers, especially those who taught that circumcision was necessary. He also told him that, instead of giving heed to Jewish myths or to command of men who rejected the truth, he should accept the testimony that Cretans were always liars, evil beasts, and lazy gluttons. He said that they professed to know God, but denied him by their deeds, and were detestable, disobedient, and unfit for any good deed. Chapter 2 He then told Titus to teach sound doctrine, to bid the older men to be temperate, serious, sensible, sound in faith, in love, and in steadfastness. He also bid the older women to also be reverent in behavior and not to be slanderers or slaves to drink, and that they should teach what is good, train the young women to love their husbands of children and to be sensible, chaste, domestic, kind, and submissive to their husbands. He also asked for the younger men to control themselves. In teaching, Paul sought for Titus to show integrity, gravity, and sound speech that could not be censured. He also asked for slaves to be submissive to their masters and to give satisfaction in every respect, as they were not to be refractory, nor to pilfer, but to show entire and true fidelity so that they could follow God's doctrine, He stated that the grace of God had appeared for the salvation of all men, training them to renounce irreligion and worldly passions, and to live sober, upright, and godly lives in the world, awaiting the appearance of Jesus. Chapter 3 Paul told Titus to remind the church to be submissive to rulers and authorities, to be obedient, to be ready for any honest work, to speak evil of no one, to avoid quarreling, to be gentile, and to show perfect courtesy toward all men, as the disciples themselves were once foolish, disobedient, led astray, slaves to various passions and pleasures, passing their days in malice and envy, hated by men and hating one another. However, the goodness and loving kindness of God saved humanity not because of their righteous deeds, but in virtue of his own mercy. Paul said that he desired Titus to insist on those things so that the believers could be careful to apply themselves to good deeds, and to avoid stupid controversies, genealogies, dissensions, and quarrels over the law, as they were unprofitable and futile. He said that, after admonishing a factious man once or twice, he should be shunned, as he was perverted, sinful, and self-condemned. Paul then said that, when he sent Artemas or Tychicus to him, Titus would have to do his best to meet him at Nicopolis, where he sould spend the winter. He also asked him to do his best to speed Zenas the lawyer and Apollos on their way, and let the people learn to apply themselves to good deeds. He then passed on his companions' greetings to Titus, and told him to greet those who loved Christians, and bade them, "Grace be with you all." Category:Bible Category:Books of the Bible Category:Epistles